Stefan and Julian
The relationship is between the vampires Stefan Salvatore and Julian. History Stefan meet Valerie and Julian in 1863, at the County Fair in Mystic Falls. Unknown to stefan -who is still Human at the time- Valerie and Julian is a Siphoner Witch and a Vampire, who per his mother orders, came to Mystic Falls to make sure Stefan was doing well before they left for Europe. When Julian notices the developing relationship between Stefan and Valerie, he attempts to separate them, but Valerie uses a cloaking spell, fueled by the magic within an amulet intended for emergencies, to hide her and Stefan, allowing them to leave the fair and go into the woods to make love. That night, Julian tracks them down at Lily's grave, expecting Stefan would visit there at some point. Julian angrily takes Valerie away, reminding both of them that the two of them are leaving for New York. On the day they are preparing to leave New York Harbor for Europe, Julian catches Valerie sneaking away with a view to reunite with Stefan as per her promise to him. When Julian finds out that Valerie is pregnant with Stefan's child, he beats her senseless until he kills the unborn child inside of her in the process and nearly kills her. Stefan didn't know about that until 150 years later. Throughout The Vampire Diries Series Season Seven In Age of Innocence, a flashback shows how Stefan met Julian in 1863, at the County Fair in Mystic Falls. In Live Through This, Valerie seeks Stefan's help to find Julian and help her kill him. Later he discovers that Julian is dead and his body is hidden. After finding the location of Julian's body Valerie attempts to kill him permanently by buying his body in front of Stefan. But unfortunately Stefan's mother Lily and her heretics save Julian from Valerie and later resurrects him. When Stefan's asks Valerie the reason of her hatred towards Julian, she reveals to him that Valerie was pregnant with Stefan's child and Julian was the person who killed their child before he it born. Stefan then promises Valerie that he would take revenge from Julian by killing him by himself. In Best Served Cold, Julian discovers that Lily's son Stefan and Damon are alive. Lily tries to introduce her son to Julian by throwing a welcome back party for Julian. Stefan attends the party with a view kill Julian. In the party Julian meets Stefan first time in modern time. Stefan attempts to kill Julian while playing pool but is interrupted by Damon who thinks Stefan is out-matched by a vampire like Julian who is at least three hundred years older than him. Shortly after, Stefan again attempts to kill Julian by throwing him into the fireplace. Who gets saved by Lily. Damon also joins them. Julian, being older than Damon and Stefan combined, brutally beat them into submission, nearly killing them before being stopped by Lily. Stefan later reveals to Damon that Julian killed his unborn child with Valerie to which Damon agrees to help him take down Julian. Seeing the brutal nature of Julian, Stefan expresses to Damon that he reminds him of their father the mighty Giuseppe Salvatore. In Mommie Dearest, Stefan informs Lily that Julian killed his unborn child who at first doesn't believe but eventually realizes that he is right. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, In Cold as Ice, Stefan along with Damon tracks down Julian who is on a killing spree because of the death of his love, Lily. As Julian comes with few of his companions, Damon manages to take away Stefan as they are out numbered who is still hellbent on killing Julian. To draw Julian out, Stefan takes Mary Louise hostage, texting Julian to meet him at the Salvatore House. Julian then goes to the house and discovered Damon, who isn't aware of Stefan's plan. Stefan arrives and attacks Julian but Julian once again overpowers the brothers, stabbing Damon with the Phoenix Stone sword. Trivia * Julian is at least 300 years older than Stefan. Quotes Gallery Tvd703_StefanJulian_1.jpg Tvd703_StefanJulian_2.jpg Tvd703_StefanJulian_3.jpg Tvd706_StefanJulian_1.jpg Tvd706_StefanJulian_2.jpg Tvd706_StefanJulian_3.jpg Tvd706_StefanJulian_4.jpg Tvd706_StefanJulian_5.jpg Tvd709_StefanJulian_1.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed